


Fuzzy Feelings (from Keith)

by logistrial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Partying, Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logistrial/pseuds/logistrial
Summary: In which the paladins of Voltron attend a party hosted by the Phunaes after they had rescued the planet from a minor Galra attack. Maybe Keith drank a little too much of the strange drink given to him....





	Fuzzy Feelings (from Keith)

“This place looks gorgeous!” exclaimed Allura, turning to display the minor details the extravagant castle had to offer. The paladins’ eyes widened once they stepped inside, followed with a gasp from Lance. The room was lit with numerous and perfect light sources from all around, including golden and silver chandeliers, which were able to successfully catch one’s eyes. The floor was a beautiful cerulean and mauve colored tile; the extravagant colors mixing well together. 

Lance couldn’t go in any further, unable to take in such beauty. He turned around heading for the doors, but Keith stopped him before his eyes could catch the exit. 

“Stay with us.” Keith commanded, letting go of Lance’s arm once the words left his mouth. 

Groaning, Lance turned around and shoved his hands into his black jean pockets. “This place is way too nice. How can we stay here?” 

“We did save this planet from destruction. I’m sure this is the very least the Phunaes can do.” Shiro responded with a notable father-like tone. Having no choice but to accept Shiro’s words, the rest of the paladins continued to examine the rooms contents in awe until a small creature, no higher than two feet, appeared from what looked like the ballroom entrance. 

“Greetings, you must be the paladins of Voltron, yes?” The creature asked in a voice almost like Coran’s, except more deep and gruff. 

“Yes,” Allura replied kindly. “We thank you for inviting us to your party. The designs here are quite the attraction.”

“Indeed so!” the smaller creature agreed delightfully. “The Phunaes certainly thank you for saving our planet! Without Voltron, only Phocebia knows what sort of chaos could take place here in this very moment!”

Allura chuckled as the creature led them into the ballroom, accompanied with low lighting, foreign music, and lots of laughing and chatting. “Now, here you are! I’ll set up a private booth for all of you! One moment please.” 

“Oh I don’t think that’s so necessary-” Allura responded before she realized the small Phunae disappeared. She turned back around to face the paladins and smiled. She watched as Pidge examined the odd shaped music speakers, while Lance dashingly grinned at the girls located on the other side of the room. He winked, resulting to the ladies bursting into bubbly, lighthearted giggles. 

While staring (now more like glaring) at the blue paladin, Keith narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, unable to control his growing annoyance. When Lance turned around, he was confronted with an angry Keith, leaning against the wall, still having his arms crossed. As much as Lance tried, he couldn’t help to think about how undeniably cute Keith looked with his glare and childish pout, in addition to his black turtleneck and jeans. Lance smirked, causing Keith to roll his eyes and look the other way instead. 

“Is someone jealous?” 

Keith whipped his head around to see Lance raising an eyebrow. He was so close that it was possible Keith could get lost in the deep blue eyes. Perhaps he would never find his way back. 

Once he processed Lance’s question, he immediately flushed and backed away, eyes scanning everywhere but Lance. “And why would I be jealous?”

“You tell me,” He easily responded, leaning closer. “You’re the one giving me the evil eye as if I disrespected your favorite emo band.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned with a face as red as a rose, walking away from Lance and instead towards the bar. He thought about how much he needed a good distraction, and how desperate he was to get Lance out of his mind for the night, but of course Lance had to trail behind him questioningly. Instead of making conversation with the blue paladin, he looked over to the beautiful female bartender to order a drink, which was made in an instant. She slid the blue drink over to Keith, in which he took with caution and examined before putting the glass to his lips.

Peering over his shoulder, Lance also shared the same vigilant countenance as Keith. They both looked at each other before Keith turned to the bartender,“excuse me, does this drink have any alcohol?” 

The bartender faced Keith but continued to polish the glass she was holding. “Alco-what?”

“Nevermind.” Keith shook his head. The bartender confusedly turned away from the boys to make another drink.

Lance took a seat next to Keith. “Uh, are you sure you want to drink that?”

Keith shrugged. “Not sure but, whatever.” He took a hesitant sip of the blue drink, not expecting the rush of sweetness to enter his mouth, but leave remnants of a sour flavor once he swallowed. He took another sip. “This is actually good.”

Lance got up from his seat, the concerned look never leaving his face. “Alright, Keith you should be careful with drinking so much.” 

“Mhmmmmmmm.” Keith only hummed, absorbed in his new drink. He didn’t notice Lance leave to find Allura, but he couldn’t care any less. 

 

. . .

After a few more drinks later, Keith noticed he felt more lighter. His thought process became hazier, and it didn’t help in so the slightest that his thoughts revolved around Lance the most. He stared into space while sipping what seemed to be his fourth drink, before rising from his seat to find the blue paladin. He was surprised by how fast the room had spun and how dizzy he felt once he stood up lazily. He quickly grabbed the counter for some support and massaged his forehead, focusing on balancing himself. 

The familiar yellow paladin appeared from behind him, unintentionally startling Keith. “Keith? Buddy? Is everything okay?”

“‘M fine,” Keith drawled. “Thanks Hunk.” 

“I’m taking you to our booth. Allura and the others are there waiting.” He grabbed Keith’s hand, and put his arm around him, guiding him to a door in the corner of the ballroom. Once Hunk had opened the doors to the private booth, Keith felt the eyes of the paladins rest on him. 

“How many drinks did he have?” Shiro asked, staring at Keith until he was able to sit down safely on the couch next to Lance. 

“Not enough.” Keith pouted, trying his best not to slur any words and keep himself from leaning on the boy next to him, causing him to blush. Lance tried to avert his eyes from the red paladin, but was unsuccessful in doing so, especially when he ran his fingers through his fluffy mullet nonchalantly.

“Keith, in the state you’re in I think it’s definitely enough drinks.” Shiro confirmed. He turned to Allura, “What were in those drinks?”

Allura pressed her hands together nervously. “Um, I’m not quite sure. Although there could be a little something that is similar to your earth drug. . . I can’t seem to remember the name for it-”

Lance sighed, “Alcohol.” 

“Exactly,” Allura nodded.

Pidge shook and rested her head in her hands hopelessly. “Now we have to take care of him. We all thought Lance’s alcohol tolerance was bad and now-” 

“Hey!” Keith and Lance exclaimed at the same time, risen from their seats. They looked at eachother, until Keith broke the stare and drooped back onto the couch. “My alcohol tolerance isn’ that bad” he muttered while slurring his words lazily.

“Look who’s talking.” Pidge responded. Keith gave her a glare. 

“Alright guys, let’s all play a game or something.” Hunk said, redirecting the topic. “What can we play?” 

Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder comfortably, making Lance blush. “‘M taking a nap. Lance your shoulder is nice. . .” His words drifted off as he started to fall under, soft breaths echoing from the paladin. 

Pidge glanced at the two boys and smiled at Lance, whose face was now beet red. He failed to control his breathing, and he could tell the other paladins were watching him and Keith intently. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Shiro laughing, but disguising his laugh as a bad cough the last minute. Lance growled lowly at him in return, but was cautious of waking up the sleeping paladin. 

After a few seemingly long seconds, Hunk spoke up again, telling everyone about a game Lance found no interest in playing. His attention was directed to the boy passed out next to him. Lance softly took Keith’s hand, waking him up. He hummed in confusion.

Lance recalled a previous thought on how Keith Kogane had always been extremely pretty. In this moment, however, Keith looked like a soft, fragile child, a side Lance had never seen of the paladin before. Lance stood up, pulling the boy along with him, and with doing so, Lance suddenly felt protective of Keith. Everyone’s animated conversation came to a halt. 

“Where are you going?” Allura asked.

“I’m taking Keith somewhere to rest,” Lance affirmed maturely, finding surprise within his own words. “He needs to sober up.” He glanced at Keith, only half conscious and oblivious to what was going on. 

Allura smiled softly at Lance. “Alright,” 

Taking the boy’s hand, Lance dragged Keith out to the ballroom and asked the first Phunae he could find for the location of the sleeping areas. Once the creature gave him the directions, Lance gave the Phunae his thanks and left, going up the grand staircase and making sure Keith was stable enough to go up one step at a time.

“Where are we going?” Keith dragged his words, squeezing Lance’s hand. 

“To the rooms upstairs. You need some sleep.”

“Lanceeeeee,” Keith stopped walking and Lance turned to face him. “I’m fineeeeeeee,” He let go of the boy’s hand and staggered a little, walking away from Lance. He giggled at himself while he stumbled, but to his surprise, the blue paladin caught him fast enough before he could fall. They stared at each other for a moment, suddenly in realization of their current positions. Both of them flushed.

“Watch your step,” Lance said, trying to make himself sound casual and calm his beating heart. He winked, making Keith groan. Lance grinned, “You’re going to bed.”

Keith huffed and took Lance’s hand skeptically. Lance proceeded down the hall along with Keith behind. 

Once they reached the end of the hall, Lance approached a door having foreign letters carved into the wood. He knocked softly. When there was no response, Lance turned the knob and allowed himself inside with Keith following. The room definitely looked comfortable and cozy than what Lance had initially expected. He sighed with relief, thankful Keith had somewhere to rest for the remainder of the party. 

“Is this alright for you?” Lance asked him thoughtfully. 

“‘S perfect.” He shuffled towards the bed and threw himself on, not bothering to take off his shoes before doing so. “This bed feels nice,” he turned his body so his face could hit the pillow.

“And you’ll be okay?” Lance asked.

Keith turned his head to the side, looking at Lance. “Can you sleep with me a little?”

To this, Lance blushed, taken back by the surprising request. “N-no, you’re drunk this isn’t you.”

“Please?” Keith sat up straight as Lance walked towards the bed, hands in pockets. Once Lance was within his reach, Keith pulled the boy’s arm and leaned back onto the bed, a small yelp escaping from the blue paladin. “C’mon.. .” He trailed off, hugging Lance playfully. 

Lance sighed, falling into Keith’s arms and unable to escape. “I literally have no choice.” he deadpanned with a reddening face. Keith smiled and cuddled the paladin, forcing Lance to give into the warmth that radiated from the cute boy. Lance decided to snuggle into Keith’s body, slowly relaxing himself. He supposed he’d have to explain the situation later, once Keith became more sober, but for now he’d enjoy this moment- even if the other boy wouldn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I need to write klance one-shots more often <3


End file.
